Jolyne Kujo
is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Jolyne is the main heroine of Series 6. She is the daughter of the third arc's hero, Jotaro Kujo, and is the only female "JoJo" to date. Story Born to Jotaro Kujo and her unnamed mother in Florida, Jolyne Kujo is the sixth generation Joestar in the Joestar bloodline. Her childhood was often spent with the absence of her father, and it was often that Jotaro was mostly at work, even when Jolyne was in need of the most attention. At 14, her life as a teen would spiral downward on then upon being mistaken for a suspect in a robbery she didn't commit and fleeing from an officer by stealing a motorcycle. Upon being arrested and detained in a holding cell, falsely charged with the crime, she and her mother pleaded her innocence and even begged Jotaro to bail her out, but in the end, did not believe her, sending Jolyne to juvenile detention. When her mother divorced Jotaro, she became even more frustrated when he left the family, and soon joined the Hell Riders motorcycle/carjacking gang and spent more time getting into more trouble. At 19, having cleaned her act and left the gang, during her senior year of high school, she went on a date after school with a preppy rich boy named Romeo. Upon driving home, Romeo and Jolyne had gotten into a car accident, Romeo having fatally hit a pedestrian. Worried that he may be charged with reckless driving and dropped from a university's waiting list for the incident, Romeo decided to take the corpse and dump it somewhere, also persuading Jolyne to help him and forget about the entire incident. Personality Quick to anger and snappy with her elders, it seemed like Jolyne was a lost cause. She was irresponsible and flighty, at first only looking to satisfy a cheap thrill. Bitter at Jotaro for leaving the family for so long, she blamed him for her misguided outlook. However, she still had honorable morals and treasured her mother. She would selflessly do everything in her power to help her friends (as evidenced with F.F.). Jolyne believed that her loved ones had a good heart and an honest nature. Unfortunately, she can believe in them to the point of being gullible as it was through Romeo's lies that she was sentenced to a prison sentence of 15 years. When Jotaro sacrifices himself for Jolyne's freedom, she noticeably matures and her resolve to "revive" Jotaro turns into her first priority. She adopts more traits like her father and her wardrobe even changes to resemble Jotaro's look. She eventually gains pride for her Joestar bloodline and she becomes rather tough by the end of the series. Her strength and infallible integrity shine in her fights and her willpower soon echoed that of other Jojos. Her alter ego in the alternate universe of Steel Ball Run is named Irene (phonetically Aileene), a pun with Annasui's alter ego name: Annakiss. It is also a tribute to one of Araki's earlier works before JoJo, Gorgeous Irene. Family Her distant and near-fatherless childhood bore a tinge of loneliness in her. Their relationship is challenging at first, not really fitting the typical father-daughter mold. When Jolyne was fourteen, she was wrongfully accused of pickpocketing. Panicked, she stole a car and sloppily tried to make an escape from the authorities, leading to her being arrested and taken into custody. Jolyne anticipated for Jotaro to pay the bail for her but was sorely disappointed when she overheard her mother's frantic and unsuccessful pleas with him on the phone. Her father's absences following this lead to her teenage years of delinquency (she later reflects these events as a desperate call for attention). As time passed, Jolyne came to respect her father more and idolized him somewhat, adapting his trademark "Yare yare daze" into a more feminine "Yare yare dawa". When Jotaro returns later, both father and daughter show considerable care to one another, each in their own way. Jolyne's mother rarely appears and is hardly talked about. It's assumed that she loves Jolyne very much and dotes on her in Jotaro's absence as she is one of the few people to call Jolyne "JoJo". It's mentioned that she is an Italian-American, making Jolyne 1/4 Japanese, 1/4 American, 3/8 Italian, and 1/8 British. The tattoo on her left arm is a sign of her past membership in a car-stealing gang. It's hinted that she has been arrested before while in the gang, presumably to protect the other members. Look Perhaps one of the strangest things about Jolyne is her constantly changing appearance. Jolyne is often symbolized by a butterfly, a motif that follows her different designs. Her hair color's most commonly used combinations are pink and blue, blond and green, or green with purple. Although her outfits reflect her changing personality, some changes occur somewhat illogically and can damage the story's continuity. *'Look 1:' Short skirt or pants, shin-high boots, halter top. Introduced as somewhat frail and not too muscular. *'Look 2:' Same as look 1 with pants and added prison shirt/jacket. Worn while spending first week in prison. The jacket is short, covering her lower back to hip area. Still drawn as a somewhat frail girl. *'Look 3:' "The Series 3 look". Basically, look 2 with a longer jacket to match Jotaro's coat length. Jolyne is now shown with a bit more muscle than before. Is presented stronger than before, but still smooth and curvy. *'Look 4:' After F.F dies. Jolyne now has a belly-button ring, saying she pierced it while bored in solitary confinement. Jolyne starts to lose her femininity a bit and becomes borderline masculine. She has a highly visible Adam's apple now. *'Look 5:' After she escapes prison. Shredded muscle shirt that resembles her halter top from before, with an altered design on the chest. Two mini belts over the rib area (one belt by the end). A cloth armlet adorns one forearm. Still has unexplained belly ring, but she loses it in the end chapters. Different belt with a long cape attached to back. Jolyne looks significantly more muscular than look 4. Depending on the frame, she sometimes looks female, sometimes looks male. In one of his introduction columns, it is hinted that some fans may have complained about Jolyne's appearances being too "manly". Araki responded that "whether he draws women or men doesn't matter..." and entreated readers to focus on the importance of character. Love Interests Romeo - A cowardly rich kid. Jolyne gave him permission to call her Jojo (if she could call him Rome-chu). Their relationship ended when she discovered that Romeo had left her in prison for a murder she didn't commit. After she escapes from prison, Jolyne pays him a visit and he weeps for forgiveness. She hushes him, asks for cash and a car, and, after warning him to not betray her again, leaves him. Hermes held a duplicate of his tongue which transmitted whatever he said aloud and also served as a quick silencer should he chose to report them. Romeo gets a call from the police moments later but he misleads them, saying that Jolyne was headed for Mexico (when she's actually hunting Pucci). Though touched by his surprising loyalty, Jolyne still removes the sticker to rip his tongue apart. Weather Report - An amnesiac Stand user. When they first met, Jolyne seemed somewhat speechless around him (rare for her usually energetic personality). Anasui even suspects him to be a rival for Jolyne's love and is jealous when Jolyne is with him. For a while, fans in Japan speculated that these two were the official couple for Series 6 until his past revealed him to be well in his thirties. Regardless, there are hints of Jolyne caring for Weather in a more than fraternal way. Narciso Anasui - A fellow prisoner with homicidal tendencies. Though Annasui fell in love with Jolyne at first sight, the feeling wasn't mutual; Jolyne was not really sure what to think of him. He would sometimes try to seduce her in underhanded ways, such as threating F.F. to hit her down the stairs so he could romantically catch her or prompting a french kiss from a temporary mute Jolyne. His romantic ploys are sources of comic relief, earning him a punch from Jolyne or tears of melodrama when he fails. Even so, he's truly devoted to her and will do everything in his power to keep her from being distressed. He has risked his life for her on more than one occasion and turns murderous when Jolyne is severely hurt. He's probably the closest to marrying Jolyne, as is hinted at the end of Series 6. Stand gives Jolyne the power to unravel herself. Ironically, whenever she moves away from the stand it unravels. At first she is only able to send a string from her fingertip and felt intense pain if it snapped. It also featured the ability to listen to faraway conversations, similar to a can tied to string. Later, she can unravel up to 70 percent of her entire body into a string and quickly reassemble herself. She can also "cut" her string form and make it independent from her body. Jolyne also develops the ability to stitch her wounds together. Like Jotaro, Jolyne also cries, "Ora, Ora!" while pummeling with her fists. Her stand, though perhaps not the strongest, is praised for being both extremely quick and flexible. Jolyne, unlike her father, is not a naturally awakened stand user. She received her stand when she was cut by an amulet (later to be revealed a Stand-creating stone arrowhead in disguise) given to her by Jotaro. References Kujo, Jolyne it:Jolyne Kujo ja:空条徐倫